


Hungry

by Chaolina



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Hungry Lloyd, Hurt/Comfort, feral Lloyd, my inspiration finally allowed to write something so here it is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaolina/pseuds/Chaolina
Summary: Hungry eleven-years-old Lloyd alone on the streets, what will he do?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again! Have some hurt/comfort to balance out the sugary fluff you're used to here!  
> So here, enjoy some kid!Lloyd content-

Lloyd comteplated the half-eaten sandwich in his hand, the only edible thing he managed to guilt-trip someone into giving him.

You'd think that a small-for-his-age eleven-years-old alone on the street would get more help than that. Apparently, grown-ups don't really pay attention to lost, starving kids. Always somewhere to be in a hurry.

The boy sighed before taking a bite out of the tasteless bread. Better that than nothing in his stomach, he supposed. Kept the hunger and the... urges at bay.

Last time he went without food for too long, he almost bit someone's hand off. He felt like a feral animal. Not even in control of his own body.

He fought a shudder. He really hoped it wouldn't come to this again.

His stomach growled again. "I'm sorry, that's all there is for today buddy," he told it, and as if the organ could understand, it calmed down. Not the first time he would go to bed hungry, and most likely not the last, but he'll have to get used to it.

With his dad banished and his mom nowhere to be found, Lloyd decided he'd rather live on his own since no one cared enough to take care of him. It wasn't easy, but at least it was on his own terms. His sandwich finished, he let his thoughts wander a little to distract himself.

A nearby rat munching on a crumb suddenly got Lloyd's attention. The boy's green irises turned red, and his pupils expanded like a dangerously excited feline. He could almost hear its heart pumping warm, salty blood all over its little fragile body. So vulnerable. So defenseless.

Without thinking, the boy jumped on the poor rodent and caught it in his hands. The poor animal struggled to break free against his grip, terrified. It even tried to bite Lloyd's finger, without success.

It's only when the urge to bite the rat's head off came to the blond's mind that he realised what was happening. He let the animal go, staring at his small yet powerful hands in disbelief.

So soon ?

No. No no no this can't already be happening ! He thought he still had some time to plan something out, he thought-

A painful twist of his stomach informed him that it didn't care about whatever he thought. It was hungry, and whether Lloyd liked it or not, it was going to be fed.

The little boy hoped that despite that he still had some time left before the next urge.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

The sound of light footsteps echoed in the empty alleyway. His hood up, the boy was running through the shadows in the dimly lit street, his black hoodie providing a good camouflage in case anyone was to walk in here. The fresh air of the night burned his throat a little.

He focused on his target to avoid thinking about his growling stomach: The back of a restaurant. There was usually things that were still edible in the trash.

He didn't like going here often as it wasn't allowed and he almost got caught last time, but he didn't have much of a choice anymore.

Warm light was coming from the large windows, and the sweet smells hurt his stomach even more. When was the last time he had something sweet to eat?

Jumping on wooden boxes, he managed to get inside the tallest trashcan, the only one without a lock. He opened a bag, and another, and another. No luck. Must've been a very busy night with very hungry guests. Hungry.

Hungry.

Like a beast waking up at the call of its master, Lloyd's stomach growled dangerously, and he felt dizzy as his pupils widened with dangerous excitation. His breath quickened.

The predator had taken over.

A sound made him snap his head to the side, getting a quick glance at the source, before hiding under some intact plastic bags.

The blurry red form he saw smelled like coal. Coal and fire. Dangerous.

The form was getting closer, seemingly muttering to itself. Lloyd started growling slowly, regretting his hiding spot: he couldn't see anything from under those bags!

He could barely make out what the form, most likely a person, was saying.

"-can't do this to me again. It's the last time I- Wait." A pause. They most likely heard the rustling of thin plastic. "I'll call you back in a few."

The person was really close to his hiding spot now, causing the blond to growl louder, like a feral cat about to fight. He was practically vibrating with anticipation, adrenaline pumping in his veins.

So, when a warm hand appeared in front of his face, he didn't really process what happened next.

It's when he tasted the blood in his mouth that he noticed his teeth sinking in the person's flesh. He really wanted to let go.

He couldn't bring himself to do it.

The man - he could see it was a man, now - swore loudly under his breath, and Lloyd braced himself for the impact, like last time he bit someone.

It never came.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, his eyes still wide, and was met with the man's expression, in pain but also... Gentle?

The tall man scooped him up and carried him in his arms, his hand still in Lloyd's mouth, althought the boy wasn't biting so hard anymore. The adult was rocking him gently, like he was putting a baby to sleep. His pupils slowly shrank back to their normal size as the stress left his tiny body, and soon he let go of the man's hand completely.

"Hey buddy," the adult whispered gently despite his clenched teeth, "you feel better now?"

Lloyd hesitated for a few seconds before nodding.

"Okay, that's good." He put the boy down on his feet before reaching in his bag for some bandages. He wrapped his hand tightly with a breath of relief.

"I take it you're hungry, kid, yeah?" The man smiled at him.

Lloyd winced. It was very obvious now, yeah. He wanted to apologise but the words got caught in his throat and he didn't want to cry in front of an adult like a little kid.

"Well, if you want, I can take you back to my place and have one of my friends make you something to eat," he told him in a gentle voice.

The blond raised an eyebrow. Sounds shady, but it's not like he has anything to lose at this point.

He took the man's other hand. "... 'm Lloyd."

The man chuckled.

"Name's Kai. Come on, let's get you something to eat."

As he silently listened to Kai argue over the phone with four other people who were yelling at him for something, Lloyd smiled.

He was still hungry, but somehow he didn't feel as empty anymore.


End file.
